Lightning in the Water
by evemornstar
Summary: 200 years ago, the first war with squids took place. But now, that war has faded into legend and been imprinted on failed history tests that have been stuffed into closets to be forgotten. But the squids are back and we were not prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_200 years ago_

_In the dank, smelly dungeon of budder mansion, water dripped from the ceiling and landed in a pool of water. The surface rippled and a lump emerged from the water. It glided through the water like the back of a whale. Another bump appeared and they circled in the shallow pool. Then they submerged and the surface of the pool was still._

_100 years ago_

_The sound of footsteps echoed off the mold covered walls. The stench of decay hung in the air like a thick, woolen blanket. Strands of moss hung from the ceiling and water continued to drip onto the worn, stone floor in a continuous stream. A hunched over man walked through the winding corridors holding a torch above his head. The war had ended and his job was to make sure all the prisoners were indisposed. He heard a splash that echoed off the walls. The man shuffled down the corridor until he reached the source of the sound; a large cell with one of the bigger pools. The surface was still and calm as glass. He shook his head. A part of the ceiling must've fallen in. He exited the door way and the glow of his torch vanished as he turned the corner. If he had stayed a moment later, he would've seen the odd lump of shadows that he had mistaken for a rock, move and slide into the pool leaving hardly a ripple in its wake. _

_50 years ago_

_It was almost time. The world above had all but forgotten what lay below the budder mansion. History had passed and was now illustrated in books at schools. It was almost time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

A friend in need

Skydoesminecraft POV

_Present day_

"Sir! General Sky!" I turned around to see a young messenger running towards me. His face was red and his brown hair plastered to his forehead. He stopped and stooped over catching his breath for a moment before recovering and saluting me. "Sir, I have the supplies list you requested from Captain BajanCanadian." He near shouted. I winced as people stopped and stared. "Thank you, could you take this message to Setosorcerer." I asked him. He perked up and his eyes twinkled. "Yes! Of course sir!" he said, standing up even straighter. I handed him a slip of paper and he saluted me and turned to go. But before he took off, I asked "What's your name?" he seemed surprised by my question but answered with, "Andrew sir." "Well Andrew, you make a fine messenger." He grinned widely, "Thank you sir." He said and dashed off; clutching the paper I had asked for him to give to Seto like the world was at stake if he didn't deliver it. Too late, the world was already at stake. I turned and walked through the vast cave that served as the sky army base. People saluted me as I walked by and others offered me food which I didn't accept. They clearly needed it more. I walked through the winding tunnels absorbed in my own thoughts until a man came up to me. He was old and wrinkled with scars on his wrists. Most of his teeth were missing and the hair on his head was wispy and almost nonexistent. He grabbed my hand, his fingers were rough and his ragged fingernails bit into my skin. I tensed but then he spoke, his voice warbled and unsteady. "The sun, the sun does not shine in this cave. We do not need the sun; you are our sun, you are our salvation. But all suns shine and all suns die." He continued, his voice rising and falling as if he were in a trance. "When a sun dies, all that depended on its warm gaze wither and die. You are our sun, but you will burn out too. You will doom us all!" his nails dug deeper and I was considering lopping off his hand when a pretty girl of about twenty with long, shining auburn hair came up and grabbed the man's arm. "Grandpa, there you are! I was so worried! Come, we can find you some charcoal to draw with." She eased the man off me and began to lead him down the hall. He was muttering nonsense and the girl looked back at me and mouthed, _so sorry_, I nodded my head and they disappeared around the corner, but the memory of what the man said echoed around my head. "Crazy 'ol geezer." said an all too familiar voice. "This cave is getting to everyone." I responded, turning around. It was Blackhole. She wore her usual dark green tank-top and camouflage cargo pants rolled up to show her black combat boots. She was about an inch shorter than me but the fiery red mohawk on top of her head made up for it. she had an angular face with a bout bazillion earrings on each ear. Her neck was thick and corded with a tattoo saying, _F*ck you squids!_ She had another tattoo of a green dragon spiraling up her right forearm. Both arms were also heavily muscled. An iron sword hung at her waist. But perhaps the most intimidating feature about her was her left eye; there was a scar running from the middle of her forehead to near her left cheekbone and going over her eye in the process. Her left eye wasn't even real, it was a budder eye used to replace the one she lost. It was robotic though so she could still see with it. All in all, she was rather intimidating. "I hope this war ends soon so we can all get on with our lives." She said. "Mmm." I nodded my head in agreement, my thoughts else ware. I began to walk away but she fell into step beside me. We walked through the cave, not saying anything. We passed the old man; he was sitting on the floor drawing on the wall with a piece of charcoal. It coated his hands and face and he sang, happy as a child. The girl was sitting nearby washing some clothes. She looked up and smiled as we walked past. It was a beautiful smile. We heard the sound of bells and Blackhole tugged me off to the side, snapping me out of my trance. Andrew ran past, the bells on his ankles producing a sharp sound that peeled off the walls. Jerome had suggested this after we started to get complaints about people getting trampled by messengers. As Andrew turned the corner and the sound gradually began to fade, Blackhole and I started to walk again in the same silence as before. We walked through the tunnels stopping here and there to survey work on projects or to offer words of condolence for those who seemed to be losing hope. My own words sounded hollow to me but to the people who heard them, they would walk away with a straighter back and a skip in their step. Without a change in scenery, it felt like forever until we reached our destination; a simple oak door with a budder plaque with the words _General Sky_ in it. I opened the door and stepped back to let Blackhole through. She smiled and I shivered. There was a rumor going around that Blackhole filed her teeth to make them sharper, and they were pointed enough to make me wonder if this was true. I slipped in to my office and shut the door behind me. It was a roomy office with wood plank floors and torched lining the walls. There were few pieces of furniture in the room, only a desk, three chairs, and a picture that hung on the wall. It was a picture of me and all my friends. Everyone had been there, from Deadlox to GoldSolace. It had been taken the day before the squids had attacked in the budder mansion gardens. The air had been warm and the breeze cool. Everything had been perfect. And now, even if the war did end, we would never all of us be able to be together in the same place ever again. My gaze lingered on one particular face before I looked away, tears welling in my eyes. Blackhole was already sitting down in one of the chairs and I sat too. I pulled out the list of supplies Andrew had given me and unfolded it. For the next hour, we sat there, jotting down notes and discussing problems. Eventually, I sat back and rubbed my eyes, exhausted. We had an iron shortage and were in dire need of more cloth. Just then, Blackhole cursed. I cringed. "What?" I asked. "We appear to have a wood problem." She said with a scowl. I cursed too. Wood was always a problem. If we cut down too many trees near our base then the squids would know where we were and bring krakens. Wood always posed a problem as we continuously had to go farther and farther away for it. I banged my fist on the desk. I couldn't help it. Nearly 15,000,000 people in the cave and all of their lives rested on me. "Something on your mind?" asked Blackhole. "Yes." I said. "I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew. Here we are. The mighty Sky army holed up in a cave worrying about wood! We should have a hold on the budder mansion, a city, or even a village!" I banged my fist on the desk again and felt splinters. I ignored the blood and continued to rant, letting the feel of the hot liquid drive me. "All this is on me! If I can't find the fix, then we're all doomed!" I sat down and put my head in my hand feeling absolutely hopeless as the frail world I formed for myself since the first attack crumbled around me. I felt Blackhole put her arm around my shoulders. "Now listen Sky." She said, "And listen closely. I'll not have you talking like that. You're not alone; you have us. We'll help you. Now stop being depressed and be awesome instead or I'll start slapping." I laughed weakly, "That'll get you a week of cell-time." I said. She laughed, "You know you can't hold me." I laughed again and this time, it came easier. "Yeah." "And don't tell anyone I got all mushy because I will knock you teeth in." we both laughed harder. "To budder?" she said holding out her hand palm down. I nodded. "To budder." And put my hand on top of hers. At that moment, a knock at the door. I quickly hid my bloodied hand and Blackhole sat on my desk. "Enter." I said. A small blond page came into the room. "Sir," he said, saluting, "General TrueMU and captain ASFjerome are back from the expedition and will be arriving at the east gate." I nodded my head. "Thank you. You are dismissed." He dashed off to tell that gate that I would be arriving. I looked at Blackhole and she looked at me. "Let's go." I said and we started to make our way to the east gate.

**Hey guys! Evemornstar here with a new story. First off, I know my first two stories haven't been that good so I'm giving my absolute all in this one. Second, to anyone who has read "to budder" by ilikepie, I am merely stating here that it is an awesome story and I had to give it a little shout out. And third, any O.C with a red mohawk and piercing green eyes is based after my sister, the red-head who wants a mohawk and wishing she had green eyes(no offense to her she is very pretty with blue eyes and will probably look really good when she eventually gets that mohawk). So I luv all you guys and have a great day or a good night's sleep depending on what time zone you're in. Byez!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Waiting for a Day

Skydoesminecraft POV

By the time we got to the east gate, the usual crowd had gathered. A few nurses and doctors from the infirmary, several people with the jobs of carrying supplies to the storage rooms, and a group of messengers ready to dash off at a moment's notice. The hidden gate opened and the wagon rolled through before the gate shut again. Jason ran up from the back of the wagon to the front, acknowledging Blackhole and me with a nod of his head before turning back to the wagon. Several gatekeepers dashed up and unharnessed the horses which were led away by a stable-boy. The wagon was then turned around and I got a look at the new recruits. Most of the recruits in sky army were freed slaves and there were about fifteen new recruits were seated in the back of the wagon. Then I noticed the odd way they were sitting and the fact that all of them had blood on them or their cloths. My heart lurched for a moment before I realized the blood was not theirs. They were all sitting around a body pressing their hands and ends of their sackcloth cloths to its back. Jason and the doctors rushed forward and eased the body out of the back of the wagon. My stomach nearly chucked up everything I had eaten in the last week at the sight of their back. It was covered with deep gashes and burns. Some of the cuts oozed a weird black liquid and others didn't ooze at all. There were patches here and there that bubbled and other cuts that showed bone. I realized it was a girl about my age but when I tried to look at her face, it was concealed behind a curtain of long, pale yellow hair. As they took her to the infirmary, Blackhole and I helped the rest of the freed slaves from the wagon. They all lined up and I prepared for one of the most boring parts of being the leader of Sky Army, the obligations. I was introduced to each of them and I introduced myself, then, I told them that if they wanted a specific work place other than the one they were assigned, they could say so and then they were led off to be fed and have their injuries cared for before they got a mattress to sleep on. But I stopped two of them, the twins, Ivy and Orchid. Ivy was tall with brown hair that had green streaks in it. Her eyes were both a dark brown with flecks of green. She was tall, slim, and tan. Orchid had golden hair with purple streaks in it and her eyes were the same story as her sisters, only gold with purple flecks in it. She was also tall and slim, but her skin had almost a greenish tint to it. They smiled, "Yes general Sky?" they said, their voices speaking in unison. I nearly jumped but managed not to. "That girl, the one with all the scratches on her back, how did that happen?" I asked. The twins frowned and their brows darkened. "She appeared in the night." Said Orchid, her voice was soft and gentle, "She was a beacon of hope for us." "She had a strong will." Said Ivy, her voice rougher and scratchy, "She did not do what our captors wanted so she received many lashings." "She was their favorite subject of torture," Orchid spoke again, "And she stood up for us but never cried out during the torture." They spoke as one, "But we never saw her face, it was always covered by her hair. But we hope she gets well, for we lost two of our own and we wish to get them back." I was curious, there were more of them? "Who did you lose?" I asked. "Our other sister Rose and our brother Clover. But we can feel them, they are still alive, but where they are, we know not." "Thank you." I said, "Thank you for your time." They smiled and turned, walking down the tunnel as silent as ghosts. I felt the hairs on my neck prickle as they turned the corner and vanished. I turned around to see Blackhole standing there with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. "What?" I asked her. "Did they seem, I don't know, a bit, _magic_ to you." I thought for a moment. It was rather odd how they spoke together like that and I did wonder about their other two siblings. I nodded my head, "Blackhole," I said, "can you stage a search to see if Clover or Rose is in this cave?" Blackhole nodded and walked away to begin the search. I stood there thinking about the girl with the cuts on her back. I was worried about her not because she was pretty, but because under all those cut and injuries, I saw old scars, battle scars, I saw someone who had with stood the worst that life could throw at them and I hoped she got better because f she did, she could be a valuable addition to Sky Army. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Jason come up to me until he tapped my shoulder. I jumped and he stepped back. "Woah, sorry Sky. I didn't mean to scare you." I relaxed, "That's okay Jason, do you need something?" "Yeah," he pulled out some papers, "Here's a list of everything we found in the village. Sky, I'm actually getting really worried, the torture devices we found there…" he shuddered. I didn't press him to continue because I could guess fairly well due to the state of that one girl's back. "How about the girl?" I asked. "When we got to the village, we found her in a room full of sharp sticks of burning iron, she was on the floor muttering to herself about Notch and Herobrine and torture and why they were doing this to her. When I touched her she stiffened before realizing I wasn't a squid. She had been looking at the ground the whole time and she raised a hand to cover her face with her hair before she had collapsed. Then I saw the seriousness of her back but when I bent down to pick her up, she whispered in my ear, _third door to the left_. I brought her to the wagon and checked all the houses in the village, none of them had more than three rooms, but then I realized what if she was talking about the door to the third house in the village? I tried that and came to a dusty old library. I ransacked the place until I found something that I haven't told anyone about yet." He pressed a small wrapped package into my hand and said, "I don't know what the squids are up to, but this could mean bad things." Then he turned and walked away. I pocketed the small package and as quietly as possible, slipped back to my office; once there, I placed the small package on my desk and opened it. My heart nearly stopped. It was an amulet identical to my own only the budder that circled the gem in the middle was a washed out sort of pale yellow that didn't shine. That was NOT natural; budder usually shone and had a vibrant color to it. I touched the strange budder and pulled back my hand as it was shocked and my finger went numb. I carefully rewrapped the amulet and put it in a hidden drawer in my desk. I wanted to question the girl, ask her about all of this, but I wasn't allowed into the hospital for a day. But a day was too long, the squids could attack at any second! I sat back in my desk and waited. I had to wait for a day after all. And I waited until the last torch on the wall burned out plunging the room into darkness.

**Hey guys! It's me Evemornstar but I am going to abbreviate myself as just Eve. So I had some fun with this chapter. Those mutterings that the girl muttered about Notch and Herobrine, the awesome twins who (are really quadruplets) have two other lost siblings and appear **_**magical,**_** I am going to have so much FUN with this story! Oh, and my sister and I are doing that group project which should be fun. And she's writing a new story, **_**The Prophecy,**_** void snakes oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. And she won't give me spoilers. Humph! So I hope you guys enjoy all projects we do together and all stories we write because we are having too much fun with those projects!**

**I luv you all and hope you have a great night or day. Byez! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Oro, Clover, and Sophie

Skydoesminecraft POV

I walked with Deadlox toward the infirmary. Andrew had arrived with a message for me saying that I was allowed to see the girl but I had to take care of a minor problem in the infirmary first and that Deadlox was waiting for me. And so we walked through the door and the secretary pointed us to room 131 where we would find the problem. We opened the door to room 131 and came upon a terrifying site. The girl was standing in a corner in a hospital gown we couldn't see her back but I guessed it was bandaged. Her hair was pulled back but large sunglasses covered her eyes and most of the skin around them. The walls were padded and so was the floor and then I remembered that room 131 was the room for unstable patients. Her arms were bleeding with deep scratches and there were claw marks on the walls and the floor was stained with fresh blood. She was crouched on the floor growling. For a minute I was scared that the squid's torture had driven her insane but then she spoke. "Why am I here? I need to be out there. I have to full fill my punishment." I was about to speak when she said something that surprised, terrified, intrigued, and confused me all at once. "Blessed by Herobrine and cursed by Notch. Blessed by Herobrine and cursed by Notch. Who am I? I don't know. They took that from me." Then she screamed and clawed at her hair and tears leaked from under her sunglasses. I stepped forward and put my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and hissed, "What do you want?" "I want to know your name." I said. "My name is Oro." She said. I was confused, just a minute ago she had said she didn't know who she was. "Well Oro." Said Ty, "Do you think you could calm down a bit before you hurt yourself?" she started trembling. "Calm down?" she said in such a low voice I took a step back. "Calm down?" she said louder, "Calm down!" she finally screamed, "How can I calm down when I'm in here! I need to get out there! I've not lived this long and fought this hard to be stuck in here!" She screamed. I retreated a few more steps bracing myself for violence but she merely curled into a ball and started muttering again. I opened the door and Deadlox and I walked out Blackhole, Mitch, and Jerome were standing there. I shrugged my shoulders and they walked into the room. We went to the secretary, "Who takes care of her?" I asked her. The secretary adjusted her glasses, "Sophie." She read. "Where can I find her?" I asked. The secretary handed me a piece of paper and started to scribble down something on a document. I thanked her and followed the directions she gave me to a simple wooden door. I knocked lightly and the old man from the day before answered. I stiffened but he merely stared at me blankly before walking away. The pretty girl came to the door and when she saw me there, she blushed and curtsied. This was the first time I got a good look at her. She had long chocolate colored hair that fell down back and shone like silk. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber color and sparkled in the torch light. She was pale, but not dreadfully so and she as about an inch shorter than me. She was beautiful. "How can I help you general Sky?" she asked her voice was light as water and flowed over me and melted my heart. "You're the one who takes care of the girl Oro, right?" I said. She nodded her head, a spark of sadness in her eyes. "Well, can you tell me about her?" she bowed her head, "Of course, won't you come in?" she said. I stepped through the door with Ty close behind. The cave pocket she lived in was simple. There were five bed rolls on the floor and the man sat on one of them drawing on the wall. There was a simple table in the center of the room and a boy sat in a corner looking at a bowl of mushroom soup. We sat at the table and Sophie got some bread out and placed it on the table before she sat down across from us. "She came to me yesterday. They told me she was my patient so I did the best I could for her. I cleaned the cuts on her back and bandaged them. I washed her hair so the cuts wouldn't get infected from dirty hair but there were peculiar scars around her eyes. When I went to touch one to see if it needed any attention, she woke up." Sophie stopped here and took a drink of water before continuing. "The first thing she did was ask for sunglasses and I got her a pair. When I got back, she was sitting upright on the bed muttering to herself. I handed her the sunglasses but I wasn't sure if she could see them because of her eyes. She grabbed my wrist and made me swear not to tell anyone about her eyes. Then she put the glasses on and then…she…I…she was in such torment." Sophie began to cry here, her glossy hair falling over her beautiful face. I grabbed her wrist and felt the scars. I squeezed, "Sophie please." She took a deep breath and said, "The squids, I think they drove her insane. She started screaming about Notch and Herobrine and a duty she had." Sophie's shoulders shook and I saw a bandage on her arm stained with red where Oro had scratched her. I released her wrist and sat back crossing my arms. "The horrible things they did to her," she said the tears starting to recede. She looked at me and her gorgeous amber eyes became filled with menace and hate and shot daggers. She grabbed my arm, her fingernails digging into my skin. "Kill them, kill the squids. For what they did to her, for what they did to US, and continue to do even now. Kill them all." She said before releasing me and standing. She started cleaning off the table and took an empty bowl from the boy in the corner. Deadlox looked to be thinking and I was thinking too. I felt a presence and looked up. It was the boy. He had shaggy light blue hair that had orange streaks in it and fell over his eyes. I was shocked to see his eyes were the same blue as his hair with orange flecks in them. "Careful." He said, his voice was crisp, like mint and made me shiver. "Oro is not what she seems." I looked at him and asked, "What is your name?" he cocked his head, "Clover." I pulled him close to me and he dug his fingers into my arms and hissed lightly, "Your sisters are looking for you." I whispered. His eyebrows rose and he smiled, his grip loosening. He dashed over to Sophie and whispered something to her before dashing out the door. He smiled at me one more time before disappearing from view. I stood and Ty followed suit. "Thank you." I said to Sophie and she smiled. We left and proceeded to walk towards our sleeping quarters. "What do you think?" asked Ty. "I think that we are in big trouble." I responded and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you guys here, I had WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much fun making the character of Oro. So if you are wondering about her, well now that's too bad, you have to wait until later chapters. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Other than that though, there are going to be numerous other in this story and if you have any questions, just write them down and I will try to answer them.**

**Luv you all Byez! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

The quadruplets

Blackhole POV

I hate caves. And I hated this one with a particular fury. And you do NOT want to see me furious. After Sky and Deadlox had left the infirmary and Mitch, Jerome, and I had gone in, the visit had been rather quiet. Oro had muttered her name and some other nonsense before asking us to leave. Once we left, I got bored wandering around the caves so I decided to track down the twins and ask them some questions. Other than checking weapons supplies and training new recruits, it was all I could do to not die of boredom. After asking around a bit, I found out where they were. I turned a corner and almost whammed into a certain fluffy bacha. "Whoa!" he said, "Sorry Black." I smiled, "It's okay Jerome." "So where are you headed off to?" he asked. "Do you remember the twins from your last raid?" he nodded his head. "Well, they seemed rather peculiar so I'm tracking them down to ask them some questions." Jerome smiled at this. "Funny thing Black, I am too! Have you found them yet?" I nodded my head. "Well then can I join you?" I smiled and we linked arms and headed off. When we did find the twins, they were sitting at one of the few pools of water in the cave. Ivy and Orchid had changed out of their sackcloth cloths and into more suitable attire. Ivy wore a brown T-shirt with an emerald on it. She also had on Cargo pants and laced up hiking boots. Orchid was wearing a purple T-shirt with a gold ingot printed on it and (oddly enough) purple jeans. She had purple sneakers with yellow laces on. Orchid was French-braiding Ivy's hair and her own was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. There was another boy sitting with them. He had mint blue hair with orange streaks in it and an Orange T-shirt on with a diamond printed on it and blue jeans and walked barefoot. He was talking with Ivy who smiled and laughed. Orchid also laughed. The sound was extraordinary. It peeled off the tunnel walls clear and perfect. Several people stopped and stared at the musical sound and some of them smiled. Then the three paused and a silent ripple seemed to pass through them. "Hello Blackhole. Hello ASFjerome." The three said in unison without even looking up. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and they looked up at us and smiled, "We know why you're here. And we will answer your questions." They paused and I noticed the boy's eyes were like the girls', I assumed he was Clover, "Well then answer, WHAT are you?" I said, rather annoyed at their "Holier than thou" attitude. "We were born quadruplets mere minutes apart." started Ivy. "We already had a unique connection and scientists wished to tamper with it." Orchid took over, "They fiddled with our brains trying to meld our minds into a single conscious shared between four bodies." Now it was Clover's turn, "They succeeded but they also failed, we now think together as one but we are still all separate consciousness. We can also use magic when we are together as a whole." They all spoke together, "The scientists made us as a form of communication in a battle field to tell what was happening at different areas." _That would be useful. _I thought to myself. "What happened to the scientists?" asked Jerome. The three smiled and my neck prickled again, "We killed them." Now I shivered. "They stole our privacy and individuality." said Clover. "So we ripped them limb from limb." finished Orchid. Then they turned sober, "But alas, we miss our Rose all the same." Said Ivy and Clover nodded in assent while Orchid paused in her braiding. We stood there for a moment, I felt rather awkward and Jerome shuffled his feet. Before long, Orchid began to braid again and her long, delicate fingers became a blur. Then she started humming. It was an eerie sound that drifted through the air and touched my soul with an icy finger; and yet, it was so beautiful that I listened anyway. The other two hummed as well before Orchid broke out in a song:

_The flowers sing and the trees all sigh_

_As the wind weaves through their branches high._

_The sky flashes black with the promise of soon to fall tears_

_And my love I've waited all these years._

The other two joined the melody with Ivy's rougher voice and Clover crisp one combined with Orchid's smooth and even tone causing the hairs on the back of my neck to prickle.

_I've waited by the river bank for you to come back to me_

_I miss you so and as the days waver;_

_I believe you to not be coming home and thus my soul shall never be set free._

_The trees have shed their leaves countless times over and the buds have bloomed again_

_And I have waited all these years my love and never shall I falter_

_Upon this shore of sand and stone _

_Until this world crumbles about me._

_And my love I shall wait_

_By the river bank_

By the time they were finished, there were several people in tears around me and I was embarrassed to brush one hot drop of betrayal off my own cheek as the last notes faded to nothing in the silence of the cave. This silence and serenity was broken as the messenger boy, Andrew, as he rushed up to me. "Ms. General Blackhole sir, um, ma'am." He stuttered as pink spots appeared on his cheeks and his ears turned a deep shade of red. "I have a message for you from General Sky!" I bobbed my head notifying him to continue. "He said that he and a small party are going out on a raid at dawn and that you are to be among the bunch." He paused, "You as well General Fluffy, I mean Jerome." He quickly corrected himself. I fought back a laugh as Jerome scowled and beneath all that fur, I thought I saw him blush. "Message received." I said, regaining my composure. Andrew smiled and dashed off to tell Sky. "Well, we better get packing." Jerome said. I looked at the quadruplets but they ignored me and instead peered at the water, watching as ripples flowed smoothly across the otherwise glassy surface, Ivy's hair now in a neat French-braid plastered close to her skull. As they all peered at the water, a draft wafted through the corridor and the torches flicked and for a moment, a brief, precious moment, their faces changed to become in alien likeness to each other before the torches settled and their faces went back to normal. But in that moment, I had seen another face staring out of the water with pain in her eyes. And her eyes had been red with black flecks in them, just like the hair that had so perfectly framed her milky white face.

**HEE HOO, HEE HOO, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! **

**I LUV exclamation points! So, I feel that this chapter has hyped me WAY TOO much. I have SOOOOOO many plans for this fanfic that it's not even funny. Oh, I also visited the "House on the Rock" recently, IT…WAS…AWESOME…TERRIFYING…AND MENTALLY SCARRING!(I blame the dolls and the Carousal*shudder*) I highly recommend it to all.**

**Other than that though, **

**Luv u all! BYEZ!**

**(Update on the Stardust problem *looks over shoulder* **_**she STILL won't let me in on any spoilers!**_** *grins evilly and says in evil voice* but I stole her IPod and I'm holding it for ransom MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *Stardust*runs in** WHAT?! *Eve* AAAHHHH! CRAAAAAP!RUN!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

My first flashback

Skydoesminecraft POV

It all happened so fast, I almost didn't have time to register what was going on. We were about half way through the river when I heard a noise behind us. Ty burst from the underbrush shouting and waving his arms around in a frenzy. I was just about to shout at him to shut up before he gave away our position when I heard a splash and water sprayed the back of my neck. I flung myself back around pulling out my budder sword but I was one second too late. There, looming out of the water was a squid. It wasn't a squid so much as a sqrack (scr-ake) a squid kraken hybrid. It towered nine feet tall with eight long, squishy, gross tentacles trailing around it like confetti strings. There was a lopsided slit for a mouth and I didn't want to see what was behind those "lips". Blackhole was closest to the sqrack and in the process of pulling out her own sword but it fixed one bulbous eye on her and grabbed her before her sword was half way unsheathed. She started yelling something (most likely swearing at the sqrack) and I could hear the others on the beach also shouting. Mitch must've pulled out his bow because the sqrack tried to bat aside and arrow that flew toward it but instead it sank into the tentacle with a rather satisfying _squelch. _It screamed, a sound I never want to hear again, and raised the tentacle that was holding Blackhole. Tremors immediately went through me as memories came crashing down on me like a waterfall:

_It was a similar mission to this one, we were going to attack a large town that the squids had a hold on that was located in a swamp. But something went wrong. We were rejoicing in victory about the defeat over the squids, the freedom we gave the slaves, and how there were no casualties for the fifth raid in a row, when one of the guards standing on the rear right flank, screamed and fell into the water with a splash. Husky Mudkipz dove in after him, always putting others before himself; the man had told us earlier that he couldn't swim and it appeared that he had only slipped in the mud. Since Husky was an amphibian (that breath through their skin) we all assumed he would be okay in the crystal clear water while the rest of us kept a close watch for squids. But it wasn't that easy. When Husky got the man to shore, a squid swam up from below a rock and dragged him under. Husky started thrashing around, trying to break the squids hold but it was no use. None of us would be able to get to him in time and he had thrown of his sword when he dove in. he looked at me with a fear in his eyes and a scared expression on his face. The same one that was on Blackhole's right now. _

I snapped back to the present with tears, or was it just water, on my face. "No," I growled between my teeth, "Not this time. Not another one." And with that I charged forward

Later, we all sat on shore panting. The battle had been short but every minute had felt like an hour. By then I had started forward, the sqrack had already moved into deeper water for comfort and Blackhole was still kicking and screaming. I heard Deadlox and the others splash into the water and hoped that there wasn't another sqrack nearby. Seto shouted something and a potion sailed over my head and hit the sqrack square in the eye. It immediately filled with what looked like night. _Potion of blindness! Seto you genius!_ I thought. Blinded, the sqrack started to thrash around and Blackhole started to shout louder. Jerome splashed over to me, "Don't worry Blacky! Your prince is here to save you!" "I ain't no princess you asshole!' she spat back. "Ohh, shut down!" remarked Mitch with a smile. "Are you done now brothers Grimm? Because if so, we need to stop the big bad wolf from eating our red riding hood!" Seto yelled. "I heard that!" Blacky yelled back, "So first I'm a princess and now I'm red riding hood?! Who the hell do you take me for?! A damsel in distress?" Jerome smiled, "You do appear to be a damsel." "In apparent distress." Finished Mitch. "I'll fucking kill the both of you!" I tried hard not to laugh during this exchange and I could see Seto and Deadlox making weird faces, too. "Okay guys! Let's get it together!" I said, ending the scuffle. "Legolas," Mitch stood up straight, "fire arrows at its eyes, try to make sure that it won't recover from the blindness potion." He saluted and pulled out more arrows. "Gimli, use Betty and try to hack off the tentacles." Jerome pulled out his axe and swung it around. "Gandalf, I need more potions or magicy mojo going on around here, so hop to it." Seto nodded his head, his fingers twitched and small lightning bolts danced on the top of them. "Try not to electrocute us please." I added. I turned to Deadlox, "Boromir," he cocked an eyebrow, "hack and slash, do whatever it takes to get our Blacky out of there." Deadlox sprang into action. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. "Let's do this."

So yeah, with all that going on, I guess you can figure out what happened, Deadlox put some TNT down and blew that sqrack to kingdom come. "Alrighty gang, we had better get a move on if we want to reach the village before dusk." I said, rousing enthusiastic cries from the valiant, brave, and sturdy troops.

"Do we have to?"

"But I'm sore all over!"

"We need to give Betty a proper burial though."

"I'm starved can't we eat something?"

"Sky!" shouted Seto, who gone ahead a while earlier to scout around, "Come here!" I ran off to find him, glad for the excuse. Behind me I heard a scuffle breaking out between Mitch and Jerome on who had hacked off more tentacles. With the approaching night, the sky became darker and shadows grew longer, I almost missed him. Seto's purple cloak made him look like just another shadow, that and the fact that he stood stock still. "What is it?" I asked walking up to him. He pointed at the ground. There was a sign, broken and slightly grown over with grass. It read:

_Welcome to Blue Waters_

_Now DIE!_

**Helooooo again guys!**

**How is school going for all you? I hope its going okay. Oh, and watch out** **for Stardust, I have a feeling that she's going to do something tricksy in the next chapter of refound.**

**Oh, and I recently finished ilikepie's to budder. Great ending. And in tribute to that, I'm going to do a sort of, behind the scenes thing here. Let's begin, shall we?**

**Eve: *pokes head cautiously around corner***

**Blackhole:*holding Betty while chasing Mitch and Jerome* c'mon! say it again! I dare you! I double dare you! Who's a princess!?**

**Mitch: CRAP!**

**Jerome: RUN!**

**Eve: and just think, I live with the person who I based Blackhole after**

**Stardust: Excuse me!?**

**Eve: AHH! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Stardust: c'mon! say it again! I dare you! I double dare you!**

**Eve: *joins Mitch and Jerome running away***

**Porky pig: that's all folks!**

**Blackhole/Stardust: BACON!**

**Eve: oh, and is anyone else super psyched about the **

**Avengers: age of ultron**

**The hobbit: battle of five armies**

**The next guardians of the galaxy**

**The rise of justice**

**And the next doctor Who series?!**

**I know I am**

**Plz comment down below on what you are excited for movie wise in the upcoming years**

**Byez! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter five

Walking

Sorry everyone, I posted the wrong chapter first so here is the missing chapter

Deadlox POV

We had left on the raid at dawn the next day. Sky, Blackhole, Jerome, Mitch, and Seto were the ones I had chosen the come. The six of us had been walking for nearly five hours before we heard running water. Simultaneously, we all ducked into the nearest bushes; because where there was water, there were usually squids. The faint trickling we had heard turned into a loud gushing as we emerged on a riverbank. I was near Seto and I felt him stiffen up. I couldn't blame him, before our small party stood a wide river that ran slow, but deep. I nearly let out a groan as I realized what river it was, the Diamond Water River. It flowed out of the mountains and was FREEZZING cold year round. And if that wasn't enough, I saw that slightly downstream was the washed out bridge that we were supposed to cross to get to the village. "Guys," I whispered, "the bridge is out. How are we going to get across without going through the river?" We all fell silent as we thought on how to overcome this new problem. Seto brightened, "We can use Black's eye to find out where the shallowest area of the river and cross there." Sky frowned, he had been acting rather weird during our trip, gazing off the path and paying massive attention to every field, flower bed, and sunlit patch. "Can you do that Black?" he asked. Blackhole smiled, "My eye can do anything General." She mock saluted him while her left eye began to swivel in its socket until a small, round piece of obsidian came into view and began to expand. Blackhole's brow creased and everyone waited in stock silence. A chicken by the bridge made a strangled squawk and fell into the water with a splash. I cursed it silently and turned my attention back to Blackhole as her eye turned back to normal and she let out a deep breath and I realized that I had been holding my breath as well and I exhaled. "Well?" Mitch asked. She smiled and pointed downstream toward the washed out bridge where the chicken was swimming for the opposite shore with frantic flaps, "Near the bridge, there's an area that runs shallow and slow." "Alright then," said Sky, "Let's go and cross there. But we have to be careful, it's an open area and we'll be vulnerable." We all nodded and there were a few whispered Okays; slowly, we began to crawl through the underbrush toward our destination with Sky pulling up the rear. Although it probably only took a few minutes, it felt like hours before we finally reached the area that Blackhole told us was the best for crossing. She cautiously poked her head out and looked around before proceeding to wade into the probably frigid water. As Sky began to follow, I got a strange tingling on the back of my neck, like the feeling of something being out of place. Black and Sky were nearly to the middle of the river and Seto was getting ready to follow when it hit me. The chicken was gone. It had been flapping in the water making all the noise in the world just a minute before and now it was gone. I didn't see it on the far bank or downstream. The pieces clicked and a surge of panic mixed with fear churned my stomach and I burst from my hiding place. "Black! Sky!" I shouted but I was a second too late and a kraken burst from the water behind them.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys but there wasn't much else that I could put in and I promise that the next chapter will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer. Other than that though, Lol (lots of love)**

**Byez!**


End file.
